Terminals, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), can interwork with each other through wireless communication. A terminal interworking with another terminal can share various functions with the other terminal. For example, the terminal may share various applications, specific functions, or various services (e.g., playing a movie, viewing pictures, listening to music, playing games, running the Internet, a chat service, etc.), which are provided to a user, with the other terminal.
In the related art, if one (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile terminal) of two terminals interworking with each other receives a connection request from another terminal, the mobile terminal ignores the connection request from the other terminal, or disconnects itself from the terminal to which the mobile terminal is currently connected and then connects to the other terminal. In order to connect to the other terminal, the mobile terminal should be initialized. However, many users do not know that their mobile phones should be initialized in order to connect to other terminals, without looking into a user's manual. Accordingly, many users experience difficulties in connecting their mobile terminals to other terminals, creating a need for an improved apparatus and method for interworking with an external terminal so that a user can easily connect his/her terminal interworking with a specific terminal to another terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.